111015 - Take it Slow
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOVOV. CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gets off one of the nearby bone chairs and cautiously makes his way towards Aaisha -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting leaning against the wall, the blue coat halfway shrugged off her shoulders like she hasnt bothered taking it off yet. She's staring at her phone tapping her finger. -- CAG: "Sδ uh, whαt's up Aαishα? Beeη tαlkiηg tδ αηyδηe lαtely?" CAG: "I've beeη tαlkiηg tδ α few δf the δthers, they seem tδ be fiηe" CAT: "Mm?" She looks up, and then smiles wide. "Oh yea, I talked to Scarlet earlier it went really great! Though Serios doesn't want me to bother her for a while." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG coughs nervously -- CAG: "heh, yeαh..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks around the room, still very much upset and exhausted -- CAG: "Sδ... Scαrlet, huh?" CAT: "Yea! I was silly to think bad of her before, she's great!" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks at Aaisha, visibly upset and worried -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises her eyebrows, smile still on her face. -- CAT: "Is there something wrong Eribus? CAG: "N-Nδthiηg... Sδ... Why did yδu up αηd gδ tαlk tδ Scαrlet? Heh..." CAT: "Mmm, I can't remember very well. Something about making a deal and Nyarla. But it doesn't matter that was silly, I'm going to take care of Jack for her anyways." CAT: "She asked me to be her partner and I'm really excited!" CAG: "Are yδu sure yδu αreη't tαkiηg this α bit fαst αηd αll? I'm pretty sure sδmethiηg αs big αs thαt tαkes time... Dδη't yδu thiηk?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns. -- CAT: "Serios was saying the same thing. But I don't see why not and if it makes Scarlet happy." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAG: "I dδη't thiηk Scαrlet is eveη αble tδ reciprδcαte feeliηgs αs hαppiηess... She is α very gδδd mαηipulαtδr δf feeliηgs" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her frown grows. -- CAG: "N-ηδ I didη't meαη it iη α bαd wαy, quite the cδηtrαry" CAT: "I really doubt that Eribus. She just wants us all to be happy, and she's really upset Nyarla broke his promise." CAG: "Yeαh? Well δηe δf the thiηgs thαt she reαlly wαηted δut δf Nyαrlα wαs tδ breαk yδur hδrη... I dδη't thiηk yδu wδuld hαve wαηted thαt" CAG: "If she reαlly hαd feeliηgs fδr yδu, thαt wδuld hαve beeη αηδther cαse..." CAS ceased responding to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her expression shifts to a little confused. -- CAT: "I. Yea. Yea but that might've just been... Nyarla? I can't imagine her telling him to do that." CAG: "I did ηδt just get thαt iηfδ frδm Nyαrlα, miηd yδu... Its ηδt αll suηshiηe αηd rαiηbδws frδm Scαrlet" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks really hurt by the conversation -- CAG: "Yδu kηδw she is the reαsδη I hαve ηδ αrms..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches up and rubs the bridge of her nose. -- CAT: "Eribus you insulted her!" CAG: "O-δkαy, but δηly slightly" CAG: "I wαs tired δf her dδggiηg δη δur frieηds" CAG: "I wαηted αη eηd, αηd I fucked it up reαl gδδd" CAT: "Yes you did, so that's on you but. Urk maybe... she did go over the top? Maybe I should talk to her..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's pinching the bridge of her nose like she has a headache. -- CAG: "Mαybe yδu shδuld just let it be" CAG: "I meαη, if she dδes reαlly hαve feeliηgs fδr yδu, she wδuld cδηtαct yδu bαck, right?" CAT: "Both you and Serios! If I'm going to be her partner I can't just leave her alone!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her words are biting as she snaps back. -- CAT: "We're going to meet on Derse." CAG: "Yδu wδuldη't be leαviηg her αlδηe by ηδt tαlkiηg tδ her" CAG: "Yδu just ηeed sδme time tδ thiηk this δut, yeαh? It wδη't hurt if yδu dδη't tαlk tδ Scαrlet right αwαy" CAT: "That's what Serios said too, why don't you guys want me talking to her! I love her!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Eribus, eyes tearing up. -- CAG: "Suppδse yδu dδ lδve her... But dδes she lδve yδu bαck?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gets just slightly closer to her -- CAG: "we're yδur frieηds, we just wαηt tδ lδδk δut fδr yδu" CAG: "I dδη't wαηt tδ see αηyδηe hurt by Scαrlet αgαiη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rests her face in her hands. -- CAT: "Scarlet... she won't! And if she's asking me to be her partner of course she does! She cares for both me and Vigil! You guys are just being mean." CAG: "Aαishα, lδδk αt me" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up at Eribus. -- CAG: "Dδ yδu thiηk I wδuld lie tδ yδu? I hαveη't lied tδ αηyδηe yet... Aηd thαt is δηe δf the mαiη reαsδηs I dδη't hαve my αrms αηymδre" CAG: "I dδη't wαηt tδ hurt yδu, I dδη't wαηt tδ see αηyδηe hurt yδu" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's biting at her bottom lip, brows furrowed. -- CAT: "Scarlet wouldn't hurt me." CAG: "Sδ whαt if she dδesη't hurt yδu? She plαηs δη hurtiηg αll δf us" CAG: "αηd if thαt meαηs ruηηiηg thrδugh yδu tδ dδ it" CAG: "She will" CAT: "She won't hurt you guys if you just leave her alone!" CAG: "Aαishα, listeη tδ me" CAG: "Yδu αre beiηg plαyed fδr α fδδl, αηd I αm ηδt likiηg thαt" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she bristles at that but stays still. -- CAG: "She weηt thrδugh yδu, tδ hurt αll δf us, αηd by dαmηed if its wδrkiηg" CAT: "She is not doing that through me. How have I hurt you all?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks just a bit downtrodden -- CAG: "We hαd fαith iη yδu Aαishα" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks confused at that. -- CAT: "Had? Why wouldn't you still?" CAG: "We hαd δur trust iη yδu... Aηd yδu threw it αwαy fδr Scαrlet... She seeks δηly tδ hurt us, she is ηδ better thαη Jαck" CAG: "I hαd trust iη yδu... I wαs suppδsed tδ prδtect yδu αηd I cδuldη't eveη dδ thαt" CAT: "She doesn't! She was hurt by Jack just as much! And Nyarla with his stupid pitch flirting! I don't need protection from her Eribus, this is my choice." CAG: "Is it yδur chδice!? Or αre yδu beiηg plαyed the pαrt δf the puppet?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tears are welling up in Eribus's eyes -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's about to lash out but hesitates at the tears in Eribus's eyes. -- CAG: "We were αll plαyed fδr fδδls, Aαishα" CAG: "All δf us..." CAT: "I. I yes! Yes I. Sure it is! Because she wouldn't that to me." CAT: "We... we just." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's grimacing. -- CAT: "I have a headache." CAG: "Y-yδu shδuld lαy dδwη... We αll ηeed rest, fuck if we've eαrηed it..." CAT: "I. I have to message Nyarla. Tell him to leave her alone." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's shaking her head a little dazed and her shoulders are slumped. -- CAG: "I thiηk ηδηe δf us hαve iηteηtiδηs δf tαlkiηg tδ Scαrlet, yδu dδη't ηeed tδ wδrry αbδut thαt" CAG: "Nyαrlα figured δut the mδre we αηtαgδηize, the wδrse it will get... She hαs ηδ pδwer δver us if we igηδre her... CAT: "Nyarla does. Nyarla is upsetting her. She doesn't understand pitch flirting." CAG: "Well... It might be best if I tαlk tδ him theη... We're δη just α little better δf terms" CAT: "I told her I'd talk to him! I can't have you guys do it for me Serios offered to." CAT: "Aagh I gave him ten minutes how long as it been??" CAG: "I dδη't kηδw... I've beeη sleepiηg mδst δf the time" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her forehead sighing. -- CAG: "Just... give it α bit δf α rest fδr α while, let thiηgs cδδl δver... Wαitiηg just α while wδη't hurt αηybδdy" CAT: "I. I guess. I'm still going to message Nyarla. In a few minutes. Just quick. I said ten and I mean it." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles weakly, tears still briming in his eyes -- CAG: "Just... I just wαηt yδu tδ stαy δut δf dαηger, δkαy? I'd prefer tδ ηδt see αηδther frieηd hαrmed" CAT: "Okay. I will. I will, you guys don't have to worry about me." CAG: "I wαηt tδ wδrry... Wδrryiηg just reαssures me thαt I cαre... Heh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sends a small smile his way. -- CAT: "Thanks Eribus." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG weakly smiles in return -- CAG: "I just wαηt whαt's best fδr everyδηe, δkαy?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath and she nods. -- CAT: "okay." CAG: "I'm gδiηg tδ cδηtαct the δthers, see if they αre αll δkαy αs well... Yδu shδuld get tδ cδηtαctiηg Nyαrlα" CAT: "Okay yea, I will. It's been long enough." Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha